The present invention relates generally to a peripheral ultrasound imaging system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a peripheral ultrasound imaging system capable of connection to a personal computing device or a computer network that enables a user to perform real time ultrasound imaging without the need for a plurality of modules typically needed for ultrasound imaging, such as, for example, scanning modules, display modules and converter modules, and without the need to modify, augment or replace the central processing unit of the personal computing device or computer network.
As the capability and speed of central processing units (CPUs) continue to increase, CPUs will become capable of being utilized for performing a number of applications using specialized peripheral devices or equipment that previously were used in conjunction with specialized processors specifically tailored for use with the specialized peripheral devices or equipment. The medical field is one area where the CPUs of personal computing devices and computing networks may be utilized for carrying out methods and procedures requiring specialized devices or equipment which previously required tailored processors.
One example of using the processors of commercially available personal computers for carrying out a medical diagnostic procedure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,297 issued to Daigle. This patent describes an ultrasonic diagnostic imaging system with a personal computer platform which processes digital echo signals and produces ultrasonic image signals for display. However, the ultrasound imaging system disclosed in Daigle requires manipulation and adjustment of the CPU components of the personal computer platform by plugging an expansion bus board into one of the motherboard""s expansion bus sockets contained in the CPU. In addition, several cards such as a DSP card, a network card, and a video card are connected to the expansion bus board. This type of ultrasound imaging system does not allow for easy connection of an ultrasound probe to a personal computer for performing ultrasound imaging.
Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient and easy to use peripheral device or system that connects to a personal computing device for performing ultrasound imaging as well as other possible medical diagnostic and therapeutic processes. Furthermore, there is a need for a compact, efficient and easy to use peripheral device or system that can be directly connected to a computer network for performing diagnostic and therapeutic medical processes such as, for example, ultrasound imaging and therapy.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a peripheral ultrasound imaging system that can be easily connected to a personal computing device or computer network for performing ultrasound imaging and/or ultrasound therapy.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a peripheral ultrasound imaging system that utilizes software that may reside in part or in whole in either the peripheral ultrasound imaging system itself or a personal computer or computer network storage device.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a peripheral ultrasound imaging system that utilize a variety of ultrasound probes including, but not limited to, a motorized annular array probe, a motorized single element probe, a motorized multiple focus single element probe, and a transducer array.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a peripheral ultrasound imaging system that is efficient and cost effective in that it does not require any manipulation or adjustment of the CPU components of an existing personal computer or computer network for use with the personal computer or computer network.
The above and other aspects of the present invention may be carried out in one form by a peripheral ultrasound imaging system which includes an ultrasound probe, an electronic apparatus connected to the ultrasound probe that comprises components for sending and receiving signals to and form the ultrasound probe, a hardware link connecting the electronic apparatus to an existing computing device or computer network, and a software program for controlling the ultrasound probe, the electronic apparatus, and the hardware link.